


Где будешь ты, когда погаснет свет

by littledoctor



Series: 2017: миди R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Написано по заявке на стартрек-кинк: "Хочу фик, в котором Маккой за закрытыми дверьми оказывается вовсе не таким чистеньким и правильным, как все считают. У него тоже есть потребности, но он не дурак. Он доктор (черт возьми), ему надо беречь репутацию, и он (в отличие от некоторых) слишком профессионален и/или дальновиден, чтобы спать с потенциальными коллегами и пациентами (тем более что в постели его вкусы весьма специфичны). Так что Маккой идет удовлетворять свои нужды в другие места или же, возможно, организовывает что-то типа субкультуры в Академии. И в один прекрасный день встречает ничего не подозревающего Джима..."





	Где будешь ты, когда погаснет свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where will you be when the lights go out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323337) by sarka. 



> Предупреждения: ограничение подвижности, Д/С мотивы

Воздух в клубе спертый: слишком много народу на слишком маленькой площади, слишком много сигаретного дыма, пота и пролитых напитков. Кондиционеры работают на всю катушку, но явно не справляются.

Он сидит за барной стойкой в центре, поглядывая на представление, разворачивающееся на противоположной стороне комнаты: вон там девушка страпонит своего парня, а в другом углу прямо на столе порют саба, и ягодицы у того уже горят огнем.

Ему не то чтобы скучно, просто все это он видел не один раз; и в то же время он не может понять, чего ему не хватает. Экстремальные развлечения, те, что даже в первую пятницу месяца в «Де Люка» таятся за закрытыми дверьми, его не интересуют, и место, занимаемое в иерархии этого заведения, вполне устраивает: постоянный посетитель, надежный, обычно верхний, рад иногда поиграть с новичками и подхватить случайных туристов.

Он ходит сюда каждую первую пятницу начиная со второго месяца учебы в Академии. Бармен его знает и следит за тем, чтобы запасы бурбона не оскудевали, пары знают, что он не любитель тройничков, и, главное, другие постоянные посетители точно знают, в каких случаях он может удовлетворить их нужды и в каких нет (даже если нужды эти порой носят… скорее медицинский характер).

К тому же, он обзавелся кое-какими друзьями в высших эшелонах. Пригодится, когда позиция Джима обеспечит еще больше приключений на задницу, чем сейчас.

Кстати о Джиме…

Леонард стонет, видя в дверях знакомую фигуру. Почти три года ему удавалось держать все при себе, игнорировать попытки Джима устроить его личную жизнь с теми, кто надоел самому Джиму, почти убедить того, что он счастлив в воздержании и просто не заинтересован. Если… когда Джим его заметит, до него дойдет, что все это было враньем, а Леонард не жаждет разоблачения.

Бармен оборачивается на стон, поднимает бровь, видя выражение его лица, и наливает двойную порцию. Славный парень.

Джим, похоже, понятия не имеет, в какую бурную реку решил войти на этот раз. Леонард видел его за ужином и знает, что после занятий по самообороне на скуле у него синяк, а губа разбита, и понимает, что определенная часть посетителей этого милого заведения слетится на него как мухи на мед. Он задумывается – и, к своему стыду, не в первый раз, — как Джим воспримет их внимание. Задумывается, не стоит ли его спасти.

Джим озирается с широко распахнутыми глазами. Скорее всего, его больше удивляет, что он никогда раньше не слышал об этом месте, чем непосредственно происходящее. Леонарда он не замечает, и тот облегченно выдыхает, когда Джим поворачивается к своему спутнику, и они идут к одной из кабинок в углу, не останавливаясь у бара.

Впрочем, с такой внешностью желающие его угостить найдутся быстро

Остаток вечера Леонард краем глаза следит за их кабинкой; к лучшему ли, к худшему, а приглядывать за Джимом Кирком давно вошло у него в привычку, и он не собирается позволить кому-то – по крайней мере, кому-то еще – плохо с ним обращаться. К тому же, здесь, пожалуй, единственное место, где репутация Леонарда дает больше преимуществ, чем репутация Джима.

Он не то чтобы отшивает тех, кто подходит к нему, просто дает понять, что сегодня его мысли заняты другим. Большинство все равно остаются пропустить по стаканчику, поскольку со многими из них он в разное время уходил вместе. Общаются они по-дружески. Леонард выдает пару рецептов на гипошприцы, назначает консультацию в клинике своей подруге Лианне на утро понедельника и молча залечивает регенератором след от глубокого укуса на плече Чарли, прежде чем отпустить к жене, которая очень не любит, когда тот приходит домой, истекая кровью. Он не знает, заметил ли его Джим; из кабинки тот не появлялся, так что, скорее всего, нет. Единственное, в чем он уверен – Джим пока ни во что не ввязался. Большинство завсегдатаев разошлись, удовлетворенные, и Леонард уже переключился на кофе, когда вечер наконец перестал быть тихим: кто-то в буквальном смысле вылетел из кабинки, где сидел Джим, приземлившись на ближайший столик.

— Запиши на мой счет выпивку для Чена и Хэлли, пожалуйста, — просит он бармена, со вздохом встает, допивает последний стакан бурбона и оставляет на стойке кучку кредитов. Бармен кажется озадаченным – за три года Леонард ни разу не поднимался со своего места, какие бы схватки перед ним не разворачивались. Обычно он ждал, пока драчуны не прихромают к нему сами, и тогда уже оказывал необходимую помощь, не отказывая себе в ядовитых комментариях.

Когда он добирается до кабинки, там обнаруживаются четверо: Джим, его спутник, незнакомый Леонарду, и двое местных, которых он неплохо знает, Дерек и Генри. Майка Генри залита алкоголем, и он наседает на Джима, так что понятно, кто пролетел через половину зала. Леонард впечатлен – Генри здоровенный высоченный блондин, двести пятьдесят фунтов чистых мышц.

Джим зажат между ними, губа его разбита, а Дерек держит за руки сзади, рыча про то, что Джим херов динамщик. Джим, в свою очередь, скалится на Генри, и тот, похоже, собирается всерьез ему врезать, услышав в свой адрес «ссыкло». Джим пытается вывернуться, с силой наступает Дереку на ногу, тот дергается, Генри заносит кулак – и тут между ними встает Леонард, кладя руку ему на плечо.

— Петерсон, — холодно произносит он, когда Генри оборачивается к нему. – Ты что, блядь, не видишь, парень – турист?

Джим перестает дергаться – черт, вид у него такой, будто он и дышать перестает — и в шоке пялится на Леонарда.

— Маккой, — начинает Дерек, но, к счастью, отпускает Джима. – Он приходит сюда весь в синяках, нарывается, и мы должны поверить, что он турист?

Леонард вздыхает. Конечно, Джим будет вести себя так, будто знает, что делает.

— Он преподает усовершенствованную самооборону, кадет Эванс, вместе с коммандером Бентоном. Разумеется, он в синяках. – Дерек вздрагивает – они двое не единственные служащие флота среди завсегдатаев, и обычно упоминание званий считается дурным тоном, но Леонард считает, что лучше надавить посильнее. — К тому же, я знаком с этим идиотом, поверьте, он не тот, кого вы ищете.

Словно в подтверждение, Джим наконец снова обретает дар речи:

— Боунс?!

Генри задирает бровь.

— А еще он имеет привычку раздавать дурацкие клички, — вздыхает Леонард. – Знаете кадета Кексика? – Оба вздрагивают. – Вот-вот. Бегите, пока он не сообразил, на какую выпечку похожи вы.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда назвал меня туристом? – затаив дыхание, интересуется Джим, когда Дерек и Генри сваливают, направляясь к дальним комнатам – видимо, в расчете к кому-нибудь присоединиться.

— Что мы уходим. – Леонард подбирает джимову куртку и швыряет в него. Джим оглядывается на своего спутника, пожимает плечами и натягивает куртку. 

— Пока, Маки, — бросает он и идет к выходу.

— Ради всех святых, парень, хочешь веселиться – веселись, только дай знать тем, кого подцепишь, что ты новенький, ладно? – предупреждает Леонард «Маки», прежде чем последовать за ним.

Джима он находит в гардеробной, где тот пытается флиртовать с Бетти. На удивление, Джим пока цел и невредим. Впрочем, судя по выражению лица, он ее скорее забавляет, чем раздражает. Она протягивает Леонарду куртку и шарф и подмигивает:

— Много было работы, доктор Маккой? – и Джим снова изумленно таращит глаза.

— Не особо, — отвечает Леонард. – Все как всегда, ничего выдающегося. Несколько располосованных спин, один разрыдавшийся парнишка, которому завтра надо надевать костюм, пара человек, которые не забудут этот вечер еще день-другой, и с десяток записей в клинику на понедельник. Обычные дела. Уговори Кэри Шоу подрезать ногти, и в следующий раз работы будет в два раза меньше.

Джим все так же прожигает его взглядом, хотя Леонард не обращает внимания.

— Когда-нибудь я найму вас официально, — смеется Бетти.

— Достаточно скидки на выпивку, — парирует он. – Не хочу приходить сюда из чувства долга.

— Что ж, в таком случае желаю приятно провести вечер, — отвечает Бетти, изучающе глядя на Джима. – Этот вам заскучать не даст, — добавляет она.

— Что да, то да, — вздыхает Леонард, хотя то, как краснеет при этом Джим, доставляет ему определенное удовольствие. – Хороших выходных, мисс Де Люка.

На улице изрядно похолодало, приходящий с океана влажный ветер кажется почти ледяным, и Леонард тщательно обматывает шею шарфом, искоса поглядывая на Джима. На том майка и джинсовая куртка — и, судя по стиснутым зубам, он продрог.

— Так что, — начинает Джим, догоняя Леонарда. — Часто там бываешь?

Он говорит слегка натянуто, словно до сих пор пытается осмыслить произошедшее.

— Как минимум раз в месяц, — отвечает Леонард, не замедляя темпа. Бар недалеко от квартиры-студии, которую он снимает, и у него нет настроения отвечать на вопросы Джима Кирка о своей интимной жизни. 

— Мог бы и сказать, — произносит Джим после долгого молчания, подстраиваясь под его шаг.

— Не думал, что тебе будет интересно, — парирует Леонард. Они почти на месте, и он достает ключи. – Обычно ты зависаешь в других компаниях. – Он собирается сказать Джиму валить на хер и оставить его у входной двери, но Джим уже смотрит на него с видом побитого щенка – на всякий случай, похоже, Леонард становится предсказуем – и они проходят через фойе и поднимаются по лестнице к его квартире, пока Джим соображает, что сказать в ответ.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда назвал меня туристом? – спрашивает он наконец, разуваясь.

Леонард вздыхает и наливает им обоим выпить.

— Я имел в виду, что для тебя это было впервые – не только у Де Люка, вообще подобная ситуация. И ты умеешь задурить голову, Джим, если они не сообразили это сразу.

— И что же это была за ситуация? – интересуется Джим, усаживаясь рядом с ним на диван и хватая свой бокал. – Если ты думаешь, что я не занимался сексом во всех возможных…

— Им понравились твои синяки, Джим, — обрывает его Леонард. – Они с удовольствием оставили бы тебе еще парочку.

Джим затыкается.

— Я мог бы… — пытается продолжить он, глядя в янтарное содержимое бокала.

— Ты один, их двое, — парирует Леонард. – И они бы тебя связали. Ты бы догадался договориться о стоп-слове? А если бы догадался, твоя гордость позволила бы им воспользоваться?

Молчание служит достаточным ответом.

— Я так и думал. – Леонард делает глоток.

Но Джим смотрит на него так, словно его вдруг озарило.

— Бетти… в гардеробной. Она подумала, что мы уходим вместе потому… она подумала…

— Она подумала, что ты мое развлечение на выходные, Джим.

— На выходные. – Голос Джима ползет вверх.

Леонард пожимает плечами. Джиму он никогда не признается, но себе-то можно: ему чертовски нравится происходящее.

— Обычно я не ухожу оттуда один, Джим.

— Ты… — Джим встает и начинает мерить комнату шагами.

— Что? – уточняет Леонард. – Не можешь поверить, что я имею регулярную половую жизнь?

— Нет, — рявкает Джим в ответ. – Не могу поверить, что Маки повел меня на то, что назвал «публичной секс-вечеринкой», а ты оказался там завсегдатаем. Черт, ты сказал Генри отвалить, и он отвалил. Какого хера, Боунс?

— Я хожу туда каждый месяц. Он меня знает, конечно, он отвалил.

Привалившийся к стене возле кровати Джим прожигает его взглядом.

— Чего я не понимаю, так это зачем ты туда ходишь, — сухо произносит он.

Леонард в мгновение ока поднимается и оказывается возле Джима, вынимает у того из рук стакан, ставит на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность — на подоконник — вцепляется Джиму в плечи и как следует встряхивает. 

— Думаешь, тебе одному нравится секс, Джим? — Он толкает его в стену. — Я прихожу туда, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, с кем могу приятно провести время.

Джим смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— И хорошо провести время по-твоему — это публичный секс и порка?

Леонард надтреснуто смеется.

— Нет. Наблюдать забавно, участвовать не очень. Предпочитаю просто кого-нибудь трахнуть, — продолжает он, отвлеченно задумываясь, на хрена рассказывает это Джиму. С другой стороны, об интимной жизни Джима он знает куда больше, чем хотелось бы, так что это своего рода возмездие. — Предпочтительно в приватной обстановке, но могу и на публике. — Он ухмыляется и решает пойти ва-банк. — И я трахался на публике, там, в «Де Люка». Позвал бы и тебя, если бы думал, что тебе интересно.

Джим облизывает губы.

— Блядь, Боунс, — хрипло выдавливает он. Голос у него...

Честно говоря, голос у него такой, будто он возбужден.

— Тебе интересно, — тихо отмечает Леонард, и это не вопрос, но Джим все равно кивает. — Вот черт. — Они уже стоят почти вплотную, так что ему остается преодолеть буквально пару дюймов, наклониться ближе, взять за подбородок и вдавить большой палец в синяк на его скуле. Джим жмурится и шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Леонард отступает — как раз когда Джим пытается толкнуться в него бедрами — и тот со стоном приваливается к стене. 

— Раздевайся, — мягко говорит ему Леонард, глядя в глаза и пряча руки за спину, чтобы Джим не видел, как он стискивает кулаки.

Джим все так же смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, но в конце концов стягивает через голову майку и расстегивает джинсы, приспуская их вниз, пока гравитация не заканчивает работу. Он без нижнего белья — впрочем, после всего, что Леонард имел счастье наблюдать, не факт, что оно у Джима вообще есть.

— Иди в постель, — шепчет он, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладони.

Джим колеблется, но все-таки подчиняется. Он просто неприлично хорошо смотрится на леонардовых простынях: легкое недоумение, что же делать дальше, едва полувставший член, но уже зарумянившиеся щеки.

— Что ж, — произносит Леонард, отчетливо понимая, что их разговор давно стал односторонним. — Разве ты не красавчик. — Он снимает с себя рубашку, швыряя на кресло рядом со столом, и брюки, оставаясь в одной майке и боксерах.

Джим, казавшийся до этого застывшим, быстро оживает и оттаивает под его руками, и тихо стонет, когда Леонард ложится сверху, вдавливая его в матрас. Он целует ему подбородок, место за ухом, нежно, очень нежно, чувствуя, как Джим под ним дрожит, и пока тот отвлечен, задирает его руки к изголовью. Джим, похоже, не замечает. Леонард нависает над ним, держа за запястья над головой одной рукой, и целует его, глубоко, не спеша, чтобы тот ни о чем не задумывался, пока второй рукой не нашаривает то, что искал.

Он подготовил узел заранее, на случай, если кого-нибудь подцепит в «Де Люка», и сейчас легче легкого накинуть веревку Джиму на запястья, обмотать и завязать. Прежде чем тот понимает, что произошло, второй конец петли крепко фиксирует его к кровати, даже когда Джим начинает дергать руками с такой силой, что Маккой почти видит будущие синяки.

— Боунс, — Джим смотрит на него умоляющими глазами.

— Манубриум, — отвечает он, глядя сверху вниз. — Повтори.

— Манубриум, — послушно повторяет Джим.

— Это твое стоп-слово, — просто сообщает он. — Как только ты им воспользуешься, все остановится. — Леонард встает на колени между его расставленных ног и стаскивает Джима ниже, пока тот не оказывается растянут на кровати так, что уже не может ни подняться, ни столкнуть его с себя.

Джим не отвечает, только все так же изумленно таращится, и Леонард наклоняется его поцеловать, жестко, почти до боли, пока губы, разбитые в стычке в баре, не раскрываются под напором его языка, пока Джим не начинает под ним всхлипывать. На бедре у него синяк, и там Леонард давит тоже, и Джим, несмотря на дрожь, подается навстречу.

Леонард прерывается, чтобы стянуть через голову майку, натыкается на взгляд голубых глаз и вдруг решает, что они слишком отвлекают. Повязка находится сразу— она лежит сверху в тумбочке рядом с кроватью, но сначала он переворачивает Джима на живот, чтобы не облегчать тому жизнь.

Джим застывает, понимая, к чему идет, каждая мышца в его теле напрягается. Леонард завязывает ткань у него на затылке и ждет; но Джим не вспоминает про стоп-слово, вообще не издает ни звука. Тогда Леонард решает воспользоваться тем, что Джим лежит на животе, и проходится ладонями по спине, мнет задницу, тычком раздвигает ему ноги шире, устраивается между и, беспорядочно целуя спину, вталкивает в него два скользких пальца. 

— Блядь, — стонет Джим, дергая бедрами. У него нет опоры; он не может насадиться на пальцы, не может с них сняться, ему остается только лежать на месте и принимать. Леонард задвигает ему, похоже, тут же находя простату, потому что Джим всем телом начинает дрожать, и кусает едва не до крови пониже ягодицы, вырывая стон.

— Боже, Боунс, трахни меня, — ахает Джим, и конечно же Леонард вытаскивает пальцы, садится между его расставленных бедер и кладет ладони ему на спину.

— Что ты сказал? — тихо уточняет он, давя большим пальцем на поясницу, пока Джим не вскрикивает.

— Я… — Джим тяжело дышит и пытается подняться на четвереньки, но Леонард держит его крепко. — Я попросил тебя меня трахнуть, — вздыхает он наконец, перестав вырываться. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

— И кто тебе сказал, — шепчет ему Леонард, — что мне есть дело до того, чего хочешь ты? — Он ведет ладонью по его боку, по заднице, проникает внутрь большим пальцем, просто чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.

Джим дергается и вскрикивает, упираясь лбом в матрас, вцепляясь в удерживающие его веревки и натягивая их до предела. Запястья под ними уже раскраснелись, кожа натерта. Это наверняка больно, но Джим привык к боли, и, думает Леонард, кто-то должен показать ему, что боль может приносить и удовольствие.

Он отодвигается, в основном чтобы снять боксеры, но еще и желая сбить Джима с толку — ему хочется проверить, не попытается ли тот стащить с глаз повязку, посмотреть, куда делся Леонард. Если Джим так и сделает, он, конечно, не вышвырнет его из постели, но остаток ночи будет гораздо менее интересным. Но Джим лишь стонет; он крутит головой, однако не пробует ни стянуть повязку, ни высвободиться из пут.

— Хороший мальчик, — шепчет Леонард, когда не остается сил просто стоять и смотреть. Он забирается в постель, и Джим под ним тут же обмякает. Леонард на секунду накрывает его собой, давит своим весом, а потом отстраняется и переворачивает обратно на спину. Веревки, после всех ерзаний и переворотов, натянуты до предела. 

— Боунс, — выговаривает Джим, и Господи, от него просто глаз не оторвать: раскрасневшийся, с распухшими губами и растрепанными волосами, с полоской черного шелка на глазах.

— Расставь ноги, детка, — шепчет Леонард, и Джим стонет от одной только просьбы, и ерзает, подчиняясь, освобождая ему место. Леонард встает на колени между его раскрытых бедер, нависает над ним, чтобы уложить ноги Джима себе на плечи, целует в коленку и входит в его послушное тело. 

Джим всхлипывает и безуспешно натягивает веревки. Он рвется вверх, когда Леонард начинает двигаться, бессвязно, не смолкая, стонет, притягивая его к себе. Леонард блуждает руками по его телу, находит каждый синяк и ссадину оставшиеся после его сегодняшней тренировки, давит на них, и очень скоро Джим резко и высоко вскрикивает, кончая, и утаскивает его за собой.

После этого он просто обмякает, и Леонард валится сверху, зажатый между его бедер. Джима, похоже, все устраивает, хотя под его весом наверняка тяжело даже вздохнуть.

— Боунс, — в конце концов охает он, и Леонард скатывается на бок, кладя голову ему на плечо. — Леонард, — снова шепчет он секунду спустя.

У Леонарда по спине пробегает приятный холодок — наконец-то Джим произнес его имя. С момента их встречи он звал его Боунсом — или Маккоем, или даже Леном — но никогда Леонардом.

— Что, Джим? — спрашивает он, потираясь щекой о его сосок. Джим под ним дрожит.

— Дай мне на тебя посмотреть, — голос у Джима хриплый и умоляющий, и Боже, если он такой сейчас, каким же будет после того, как Джим ему отсосет.

Леонард раздумывает над этим, потом снимает повязку. Отвязать себя Джим не просил, и это хорошо, Леонард пока и не собирался, а вот повязку можно и снять.

— Так что, — начинает Джим, наглядевшись. — Не собираешься меня развязывать, да? — Он напрягает руки, словно испытывая прочность веревок — как будто те не порвались бы раньше, если бы могли.

Леонард позволяет себе улыбнуться так, как никогда не улыбался Джиму: медленно, хищно.

— Нет. — Он с удовольствием отмечает, насколько пораженным выглядит Джим. — Нет, не думаю. Ты же мое развлечение на выходные. — Джим под ним снова дрожит.

— У меня занятия в воскресенье, — возражает он, впрочем, достаточно вяло, скорее порядка ради.

Леонард усмехается.

— Знаю, — бормочет он Джиму в ключицу. — Вообще-то по воскресеньям мы обедаем вместе.

После продолжительной тишины до Джима доходит.

— Господи Боже, — шепчет он. — Я ведь думал еще, что это единственный день недели, когда ты по-человечески ешь.

Леонард смеется.

— Ну, по крайней мере, в каждое первое воскресенье месяца, да.

Джим театрально стонет.

— Ты не можешь держать меня так два дня, — говорит он, но это не жалоба — скорее, он размышляет над логистикой.

— Кто сказал, что я буду держать тебя так? — улыбается Леонард. — Я найду, чем тебя занять. — Джим опять дрожит, напрягается и наконец расслабляется, повисая в путах.

— Ладно, — шепчет он. — Все, что захочешь.

В этот раз Леонарда самого пробирает дрожь.

— Так что, — продолжает Джим после некоторого молчания. — Как насчет следующего месяца?

Леонард фыркает и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Ты приглашен.

— Есть ли надежда на то, что я смогу уговорить тебя еще раз поработать на публику? — интересуется Джим и начинает смеяться, видя выражение его лица. И продолжает смеяться, когда тот переворачивает его на живот, и весь следующий раунд тоже. Как ни странно, Леонард совсем не против.


End file.
